When the Time Comes
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Things are going well. It's senior year. Sam and Danny have big plans for the summer. But when people start disappearing from Amity Park, and it's difficult to know when the kidnappers will strike next, Sam's house mysteriously is burnt to the ground, and her body can't be found. She becomes one of the handfuls missing from town;and Danny's heart and mind are put to the test.
1. Ancient Magic

**Time: 9:31 PM Darkness has consumed the earth once again**

****So, here's my first DP fanfic. I've done a few others for ATLA, and JN, but I've been on a DP spree lately. I hope I can actually finish this one...I have an idea, and I hope it sticks with me. ;)

I also hope you guys will like it. Hopefully fluff will find its way into future chapters a bit more. So, tell me what you guys think of it thus far! :D

Disclaimer: _I don't own DP. Butch Hartman has the reigning rights of him...as does Nickelodeon. *sad day*_

* * *

When I'm flying, it's like no other feeling in the world. It's magic. Not the kind that people try to portray nowadays, but the ancient magic; the kind that existed in the old world. The kind that actually worked wonders, the kind that destroyed cities, brought rulers to their knees, the kind that could make anything look romantic.

And what was even better was that I was sharing this experience with one of the most important people in my life. Whether or not he considered it like magic was beyond my knowledge, since this was a daily routine for him, but I relished the daily flights to and from school.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively, all too aware of the hair slipping from my ponytail and threatening to blow into my eyes.

He ever so slightly smiled, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Just thinking."

A sly smile crept across my lips, "Oh yeah? About what?"

He looked back ahead, wind blowing his hair back forcefully. At that exact moment, he nosedived towards the ground, a wicked grin coursing over his face as I tightened my grip around his body. Eyes wide and alert now, I scanned the faces of the envious girls in the courtyard, and the stares of awe by the football team on the adjacent field. It was a strange feeling to be observed so carefully and given so much attention.

But my thoughts didn't last long as I felt the familiar, pull of my molecules coming apart, and the strong tingling sensation take over my body, and everything went dark with the color of dirt as he so easily passed us through the ground and back up again into the hallway, directly in front of my locker.

Settling me on my feet from the bridal style hold he had on me, I tried to steady myself. The whole rearranging my body's molecules sometimes still got me when I wasn't looking, making me dizzy and a little unsteady. Danny's arms held me in place for a moment, until I looked up. His unnatural bright green eyes carefully roamed my face, assuring himself that I was fine, and once he had finished, he lowered his head to mine, allowing our foreheads to touch ever-so-slightly.

"I was thinking about this summer," he whispered carefully, his voice lowering, the hint of maturity lacing his words.

_This summer. _

We had talked about a lot of things we were going to do this summer, now that we would finally be free of high school in 11 days. My eyes searched his, trying to pry the answers as to which summer activity he was hinting to.

Suddenly, I realized what he was talking about.

"Oh," I breathed quietly. _He was serious when we talked about that?_ I felt my stomach drop slightly. I wasn't sure whether I was ready for that yet.

He saw the hesitation in my eyes and I saw him pull back in defense at that moment. But he covered it up as quickly as it had happened in the first place, and smiled warmly at me. "The places we are going to go, is what I meant."

I knew that wasn't what he meant at all. But I smiled anyways, knowing he was truly afraid of what I thought. The power we had over each other was amazing, and I found myself both relishing in it, and opposing it.

I saw his head turn as someone caught his eye down the hall. I peeled myself from the locker and leaned too see who he was staring at, and now raising a hand in a wave.

I saw the familiar beret of Tucker, and smiled a little easier.

"Be there in a second man," Danny said, his voice rising to reach Tucker's ears over the crowded hallway.

Turning back to me, he took a step forward and lightly placed a soft kiss on my forehead, my eyelids heavily closing. They closed so easily nowadays, and I often found myself wondering how I was able to ever live without this before.

When he pulled back, I opened my eyes and watched as he materialized into his "human" self once again. Back into Danny Fenton. He winked at me cunningly, telling me he would get back to me at the end of the day, and I nodded in understanding as I watched him stride down the hallway towards Tucker. My heart was still tingling from the way his jaw-dropping blue eyes had pierced me.

He had filled out quite well during high school. Who knows what happened, but his physique was so much different than when he first started high school. He had grown a good six inches, and had the build of a wrestler, and the well defined muscles of one too. I was constantly bugging him about why he wouldn't join the wrestling team, but he just shrugged and said it wasn't his _thing._ Basically, in other words; it wasn't ghost-fighting. But he was good at it, that's for sure, and that's all that matters.

It was so much easier for him now that everyone knew the truth about him. It was easier on his mind and emotional state, now that his parents knew and accepted him too. And since that year we had started dating, it had taken a good chunk of time to convince my parents that I was growing up, and… I wasn't them. I had different plans for my future, but I would still always be their little girl.

I found myself smiling more easily in the past couple of years. And I had Danny to thank. And hopefully I would continue to be thanking him for quite a while more.


	2. A New Destiny

**Time: 1:52 PM Thank goodness it's Friday**

**I've been kind of in a horribly bad mood as of late. Mostly because I'm having to switch colleges last minute, and having a hard time finding one that will fit me. UGH! I wanna scream. **

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter. :3 Now the story can actually start to take place and form. Let me know what you guys think!**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own DP. **  
**

* * *

"Tucker!" I growled, leaning in to him roughly, my thumbs flying over the controllers buttons, lightning fast. "You need to get out of my way!"

He elbowed me back, his fingers never missing a beat. "Speak for yourself! I'm in _your _way? _You're _in MY way!"

As Tucker's on screen avatar gave my native Amazon woman a wicked punch to the face, I gritted my teeth and punched the buttons even faster.

All of a sudden, the TV screen flashed bright green and yellow, the strong capitol letters "WINNER!" bouncing out at us. My jaw dropped, and I looked at Danny in disbelief. When he looked over at Tucker and I, his grin turned to laughter, and he threw his controller aside and stood up, pulling me from the couch by my arms.

"You guys are way too competitive. You were so busy on annihilating each other, that you forgot about little ol' me!"

I resisted his pull, being stubborn and a bit of a poor loser attitude hanging on me. "Don't rub it in," I muttered, still trying to pull out of his grip. He released me and I flew backwards towards the couch again. That is until he caught my wrists once more, and stopped me, inches from the couch, a sneaky grin on his face.

I yanked my wrists away. "Chump," I muttered again, and allowed myself to fall to the couch in a heap beside Tucker.

He laughed and threw a pillow at Tucker. "Don't you mean _Champ_?"

Tuck grinned, "Nope, I definitely vote chump for sure."

Danny fired another pillow off in our direction. I dodged and plucked the remote off the coffee table and flipped the gamer off, erasing all trace of my awful PS3 performance. The news came on and I watched as Tucker picked up the pillow, ready to fire back towards the general of war on the other side of me. Figures that I would be in the middle. I threw my hair behind my shoulder and huffed to myself, focusing my attention on Danny's face momentarily. But Danny had gone still.

His face was glued to the TV screen and I found myself suddenly _very _interested in what he was so focused on.

Looking at the screen, I saw the familiar new reel that had been running for the last couple of months. People of Amity Park had been going missing here and there; mostly adults, and if I remember hardly any children, which was a relief to me. It was only a handful, maybe twelve or so. But still, twelve people missing in a couple of months had _serial killer _written all over it. It was devastating, and I often found myself sick to my stomach after the feature each news episode. Tonight, a new face was plastered on the screen, a thirty year old woman, with bright brown eyes and a smile of an artist. Her short curly hair was sticking in every direction. She had disappeared from her home just last night, just like all the rest.

I knew Danny had been taking these disappearances personally. He had such a hero complex, and always felt like anything horrible that happened to Amity Park was because he wasn't a great enough hero. There had been multiple times where he would fall into depression, and I became worried beyond belief, and would have to pull him from those dark places. He had pulled me from mine; I needed to make sure he didn't fall into that place either. Plus, being gloomy was sort of _my _thing. He always seemed to smile when I told him this.

"Danny," I said softly, "It's not your fight. Let the police handle it." He flinched, obviously having heard me, but kept his eyes glued on the screen.

"Yeah dude, there's nothing you can do about this one," Tucker added in, throwing the couch pillow directly at Danny, which hit him square in the face. Now that his attention had been drawn from the news, I quickly raised the remote and turned the entire entertainment system off.

As Danny lifted another pillow as arsenal, a loud ringing sound pierced the room. Danny dropped the pillow and covered his ears, super sensitive to even the teensiest of sounds.

Tucker pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the screen.

"Whoops, looks like the boss needs me at work early today." He checked his watch. "Which means…I have to leave now!" He immediately jumped up and grabbed his keys and backpack and ran from the room, shouting back at us, "See you guys later! Bye Chump!"

Danny threw the pillow his direction, even though Tucker was out of the room already.

There was silence that followed. I could feel Danny's intense stare on the back of my head, and I was nervous to turn around to face him. It was strange. I used to be so headstrong, and so sure of myself. But ever since freshman year, and since Danny and I had started dating, I've found myself growing up a little, and found that sometimes it _was _nice to just sit back and let someone else take control. Especially since that someone would smother me in kisses and hug me until my lungs hurt when I was down. And especially since he let his defenses down before me. It taught me a lot, this whole dating thing. And little by little, my defenses were stripped down too, and he softened my heart and filled all the dark gloomy places that I had kept so close to me, deep inside. Four years ago, I would have never even though about wearing any other color other than black or purple. But slowly I've advanced my wardrobe to a dark forest green, navy blue or an occasional dark, dark, bloody red. My parents would just shake their head and mumble thanks that it just wasn't black.

Even though Danny has taught me a little about not being control, some habits die hard. I turned around to find him standing directly behind me, his arm reached towards my hair, almost making contact. I smirked at him. He seemed to have a weakness for my long, layered hair now.

I reached up and rand my hair through his hair, letting my fingers relish in every little touch it gave.

"It should be about time for the sun to set soon. Wanna head to your roof?"

He raised an eyebrow seductively, and immediately there was a flash of light, and the raven black hair between my fingers turned silvery white. His arms were around my waist and immediately I felt my body go weightless, and the intangible feeling took over again, coursing through my veins.

I watched as the walls passed by us swiftly and lightning fast, and soon enough we were in the open air again. I closed my eyes, letting the wind fly through my hair, flowing behind me and lifting around my shoulders.

In a matter of no time I felt him lightly lower us to the rooftop, and I opened my eyes once again. There before us, the sun was getting lower on the horizon.

In another flash of light, he had changed back to his human form, and was settling me down, our feet hanging off the edge of the roof, his arm around my waist, my head on his shoulder.

We often had moments like this. When one of us was deep in thought, the other could feel it. It's like we had been together for so long, that we could almost understand each other's emotions and almost read the other's thoughts. Well, in a sense.

My eyelids feeling heavy, I finally broke the silence, as the sun was starting to set, and the sky was a series of bright oranges and pinks. "Tucker's right you know. This fight, for once, isn't yours to think about."

His body went stiff, and I knew he was going to go into defense mode.

But after a moments silence of him not saying anything, I pulled away and turned my entire body to look at him. He gave me a sad puppy-dog look asking with his eyes _why aren't you in my arms?_ I gave him my best glare.

"I'm serious," I said, "You're specialty is dealing with ghosts. The law enforcement doesn't seem to think this is ghost related. Yes, I understand the situation is sad, but you can't keep beating yourself up about this." I sort of wished I was standing up, so I could have put my hands on my hips.

When he still didn't say anything, I finally resorted to the sure way to get a guy's mind off of what he was thinking about, and shift them elsewhere.

I leaned in, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and drug his face to mine.

It was like instincts took over. Like fireworks flew. Like I was floating in mid air- and trust me, I truly know the feeling of that-literally.

His hands came up to cup either side of my face, and my hand that was grabbing his shirt let go, resting on his chest, his heartbeat running against my fingertips, while my other hand snaked up to tangle in his mess of hair.

Oh man, how wonderful this felt. The rhythm of which his lips moved against mine was like a well rehearsed play, they knew all the right movements, and every inch of my face. My heart was pounding against my ribcage, wanting to burst out, but also giving me the drive to grow hungrier and hungrier for each and every kiss he was carefully placing.

He finally pulled me up onto his lap, giving me better access to his mouth, and my arms weaved around his neck instinctively.

Who knows how long we had been there, the sun finally setting, my face aflame and my body tingling from all the contact I was making with him. When he finally gave me one last kiss, his held his forehead against mine, and tried to look into my eyes. It was difficult with the complete darkness around us, but his eyes flashed neon green momentarily, I knew he could see me, face flushed and hair wild, and I could feel him grinning through the darkness. I felt my face flame up even more than it already had.

"I promised mom that I'd help her modify the Fenton thermos tonight," he said wearily and huskily all at the same time.

I laughed quietly to myself, "Okay, okay. Here let me get up." I attempted to peel myself from him, and not fall off the edge of the roof either. When we were both finally standing, he wove his strong arms around me protectively, breathing in my very scent, as I buried my face in his shoulder, wishing this moment could last forever.

When I finally broke the embrace, he picked me up bridal style, before I could complain, and had changed forms in the blink of an eye. And with my head all fuzzy from the major make out session, I barely registered the flight home, until he sat me down on my bed, and kissed my forehead goodnight.

"Text me in the morning," he whispered huskily, and I watched as he flew through the wall back towards his home.

Throwing off my clothes and slipping into a black tank top and shorts, I crawled into bed, promising myself I'd take a shower in the morning, since I was exhausted and now just wanted to dream dreams of Danny.

* * *

Danny was standing next to me, his eyes soft and staring at me in the way he sometimes did when he thought I wasn't looking. It was filled with a love I was scared of and fearful that I wasn't good enough for.

He was saying something. I couldn't understand him, and asked him to repeat. He raised his hand, and between his pointer finger and thumb was a circle of something, with a bright white gem on top. What _was _that? It looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place what the object was. It sure was beautiful though, whatever it was. Suddenly, something filled my lungs.

Smoke. There was smoke in my dream. Danny was now pulling my hand through the dream, coughing loudly, and I was attempting to hold on, but my grip was slippery, and I fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering. The sharp stinging air weaved its way down my throat, and I coughed forcefully, trying to expel it.

"Danny?" I yelled loudly, "Danny where are you?"

My head was becoming dizzy now, and my eyes felt like they were going to go cross-eyed. I needed air!

A piercing scream filled the air, ringing to the very core of me.

I shot up into an upright position, coughing forcefully. Blinking tiredly, gasping for breath, I tried to take in my surroundings. There was a thick haze around me, but it seemed to look like my room dimensions. Throwing off my covers, the screaming wail coming from the hallway finally reached my senses.

Fire!

I scrambled for the doorknob, my neurons firing up, and my muscles springing into action.

That was a bad idea. As soon as my hand made contact with the doorknob, I pulled back harshly.

"Oww!" I yelled loudly, followed by a few other colorful words, as I tried to wrap my hand in my tanktop. The smoke all the while was finding its way down into my lungs now, and sitting heavily there. I coughed forcefully and ran back to my bed, yanking my comforter off and again grabbing the door handle and pulling forcefully.

The heat hit me like a wave of the sun's atmosphere. My arms flew up instinctively to cover my face. The fire was going full force out in the hallway and I was forced to once again close my door so that I could protect myself fro the heat. My next plan was running to the window. I threw it open and forced my head out, sucking in as much fresh air as I could, which in reality wasn't that much since the fire was all around outside as well.

I looked down below, and couldn't bring myself to jump the three stories down.

"You'll kill yourself Manson," I muttered to myself between coughs.

I backed away from the window, and I looked around me fearfully. _What was I going to do! _

"Danny!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, "Danny help!"

There was no use in yelling. Even with his ghost hearing he wouldn't be able to train his ear to hear me from as far away as he was.

A brilliant idea rushing to my brain, I dropped to the ground and crawled to my bedstand, and grabbed my phone from the top.

"Please come soon, please come soon," I whispered to myself as I tried dial his number, my fingers fumbling. My head was foggy now, and the numbers swam before my eyes. _Did I type it right?_ I didn't have time to find out, I just punched the dial button and coughed heavily into the crook of my elbow.

Up above me, I felt a shadow cover my figure, and I turned my weepy eyes upwards to see what was/or who was here.

The figure was bending down towards me. "Danny?" I said weakly, my entire body relaxing, knowing I was safe now, and I let out another round of fitful hacks and gasps.

"No," The figure said gruffly, as he bent down and his face came into view, the smoke clearing from around his deep-set hollow red eyes, and the pale stretched, grim face. "I'm your worst nightmare; as well as your destiny."

Before my mind could register enough to open my mouth, he had his hand on my face and was pressing harshly on a spot behind my neck.

Blackness enveloped me as I felt my lungs try to give out. In the distance I could hear Danny's sleepy and tired voice coming through the darkness. "Sam? Sam are you there? What's goin-…?"


End file.
